The term Riding Vehicle refers herein to a vehicle on which the user thereof rides, such as motorcycle, bicycle, tricycle, and so on.
Riders of riding vehicles are more exposed to injuries due to accident or skidding than drivers of four-wheeled vehicles. A well-known solution to this problem is the crash bar, such as described and illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 6,758,484 to Henry Rice. It discloses a crash bar designed and configured to prevent slippage of a rider's feet therefrom and to provide the motorcycle with protection against damage, should it fall over. The crash bar is of a tubular configuration constructed of steel and defines a C-shaped portion serving as a first foot support surface, while a top member provides a second foot support surface. Spherical-shaped, chrome abutment elements are welded to the crash bar and provide a restraint against which the rider's feet bear, thus preventing his feet from slipping while riding.
However, the crash bar bears a substantial drawback, as it does not provide protection from a hit from the rider's side. For example, when a car crashes into the rider from his side, there is no barrier between the rider and the car.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a solution to the above-mentioned and other problems of the prior art.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent as the description proceeds.